tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Windshear, Processor Shrinker
Log Title: Doctor Windshear, Processor Shrinker Characters: Windshear, Sideswipe, Scourge Location: California/Nevada - North America Date: July 17, 2013 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Maybe Windshear should hang a shingle... California/Nevada - North America Scourge is flying to find a school, for which to school Plunder. One with a good rating. One that will have the materials he needs to teach Plunder, or at least the teacher could teach him, if they go in during class-time. He scouts one such school after-hours, peering into the windows of a classroom which the schematics of the school he got from the internet tell him is the "health" classroom. He's learned that "Health Class" is where the humans teach their young about the birds and the bees. Windshear is out on patrol, listening to his new Manson CD and just thinking. The patrol is uneventful until he spots the sweep leader on the ground peering into the window of a building. The Vampire Seeker drops down and transforms, landing nearby. "What are you doing?" he asks quietly as he walks up to scourge. After weeks of intensive questioning by Prowl and the powers that be, by being shadows by his twin everywhere he went, being poked and prodded, starred at, glowered at, ignored or having backs turned to, Sideswipe finally found a moment to get away when Sunny was off doing something. Sideswipe couldn't handle it any more. Between being accused of being a traitor, betraying the Autobots, and going after Prowl, as if he were food, requiring Sunstreaker to intervene twice to feed Sides and get him back to some semblance of sanity. But to Sideswipe, he was nothing more than a monster, something to be feared, hated, despised by others and by himself. So here he was, out driving...needing to just...leave, get away, clear his mind, hide, do ... do something. Sure, it was the cowards way out but he wasn't sure he could handle it any more. Scourge frowns and turns to glare at Windshear. "If you MUST know, I'm scouting for good places to get Plunder properly educated in matters of human reproduction details," he says, "since he thought the entire thing was a myth. Such ignorance is unacceptable." He spies through the window again, and spies a large chart hanging from a frame above the chalkboard. It's a detailed diagram of both male and female anatomy as a cut-away drawing. Windshear pulls out an enercig and lights it. "What's the point?" he asks and takes a hit of the cig, "It's not like knowing how they do it can help Plunder any." he glances around then to see if there are any humans around and thinks he hears a car but isn't too sure. Sideswipe's engine revs as he makes his way down the side roads towards the large middle school that's closed for the summer. Something seems to be drawing him this way, as if by instinct. But he's not recognizable any more, not as an Autobot or a Con. He's red again in color but he wears no faction symbol. "Who knows, maybe he'll find a way to profit from it," Scourge says, rubbing his face, "In any event, all Sweeps must be properly educated. Knowledge is power." Windshear looks into the window at the diagram and a wing shutters slightly. "Some knowledge is scary." he says and then looks back toward the road. He's sure he heard a car and for some reason he's finding the urge to go look very strong. Before he knows it he finds himself walking toward the road to look for the car he keep thinks he's hearing. Sideswipe drives right past the school at high speed but seems to do a double take at the tall mech standing outside of it and slams on the brakes, spinning the wheel, causing him to slew sideways and point his nose facing him. He revs his engine a little but says nothing, his glass tinted black, not allowing it to be seen if there's anyone inside. Windshear notices the red lambo turn around and sit there facing him, engine revving. He walks toward it. He only knows one red lambo and it got painted black. But he knows that means nothing. He keeps heading toward the car as he works on his cig. If anyone's inside the entire school at all, it's probably the Janitor. Who right now is probably popping a few pills after seeing a Peeping Sweep. Scourge hears the noise and turns to see the red sports car. Then he sees Windshear walking towards it. "Good, deal with that annoyance. I'm busy reading." Sideswipe holds his ground and waits for another moment and then transforms up out of his car mode. He looks like the old Sideswipe but the autobot symbol is gone and his eyes are goldish color, not blue, not red. Windshear pauses and raises an optic ridge, "Sideswipe." he says, "You reverted back to your original color. Are you alright?" Sideswipe looks around, spots Scourge peeking in the window of the school, looks confused, and then looks back at Windshear, "Yeah....just great..." The sound of sarcasm dripping from his voice tells another story entirely. Scourge continues to stare at the wall poster and reading all the text. Yup, his optics are that good, that he can read what is basically tiny print to him through a window. Windshear steps toward Sideswipe and studies him for a moment, "No you aren't. Tell me whats going on." Sideswipes fists clench and he looks at Windshear, "I .... I can't do this.... I....I've lost myself..." Windshear glances back toward Scourge and then walks up to Sideswipe. "Talk to me, fledgling." he says in an odd tone. "What's going on over there?" Scourge mutters, sounding slightly annoyed, "Is this touchy-feely discussion time?" Sideswipe grinds his teeth, "I'm a monster!" he snarls loudly, "I've tried to go after Prowl when my hunger was too great, had to drink the energon from my own brother twice! I'm dead! Right? I mean, there's no life left in me and here I am, walking around with the other Autobots and expecting them to treat me normal. Well they know i'm not normal any more and they are treating me as if I was the carrier of some plague that could catch if I touched them....not to mention I betrayed them!!" His anger is rising, his vents kicking on to try and cool his internals. "I can't go anywhere without my Twin being my shadow now." Windshear listens to this in silence and then lays a calm hand on Sideswipe's shoulder. "First of all you are not dead, Sideswipe. You are as alive now as you were before the virus. There is plenty of life left in you and the rest of the Autobots are too superstitious and paranoid to understand that. You are not contagious and you are not a traitor. I can vouch for that." Sideswipe's chasis is so incredibly tense it's a wonder he doesn't just explode upon being touched. "Then...then why do I crave others energon...like the human Vampires. Why!? Why do I have to have it to keep me from getting hungry, to stay alive it seems like...." "Its part of the programming, Sides." Windshear says calmly. "Your spark burns brighter and more powerfully now because of the program. You need more energon because it needs more energon. The energon from another mech is preferred -- I am not sure why. Its something deep in the programming and I dont know what." he pauses for a moment then continues, "I could make you something to curb the hunger, keep it at bay. But your normal energon intake will have to be increased to compensate." he notices something suddenly, "Where are your fangs?" Sideswipe was about to say something in regards to the normal energon intake when you mentioned fangs. "Fangs? What fangs? I don't have fangs!" "I'VE got fangs," Scourge growls, as he turns to look at the pair momentarily. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to examine this 'Health Class' more closely." He uses a talon to pry a large window open. Windshear flicks a wing, "Dental plating protrusions. To help you puncture an energon line. How have you been fulfilling the programming?" Sideswipe blinks at Scourge and then turns back to Windshear, "I know what fangs are, but no I don't have them. And yes, I've been fulfilling the programming. Just end up cutting the line instead." Windshear shakes his head, "That wont do. I am puzzled why the programming didnt form the additions needed in your dental plating. I mean I assumed it would have. I have always had these fangs -- I don't know why the Sweeps have them, I thought you'd develop them. We need to fix that." Sideswipe looks shocked, "But...I, I can't. If that happens then I'll even stand out more as a freak and it'll get even worse at the base if I go back..." "The Autobots have really ostracized you haven't they?" Windshear says. Sideswipe sighs, looking frustrated, "All except Sunstreaker." He goes over to a grove of trees on the school property and sits down, "Kinda stuck in limbo in more ways than one." Windshear stares at him for a moment, "I will help you, Sideswipe. Its the least I can do since I was the one who changed you. It wasn't intentional but its been done and I have to do what I can for you." Sideswipe hangs his head, "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen...to be a burden. It's so....frustrating! I feel like I'm a part of both sides and yet, none at all but in this fragging war, there's no place to be that has no sides." "You never meant?" Windshear echos. "This was nothing you did. IT was me. You are not a burden." he walks up to Sideswipe, "I think once you get get the hunger in control and understand the new programming. And once the Autobots get their faceplates out of their afts about you, things will be easier."' "Windshear, why don't you hang a shingle and call yourself 'Windshear, Autobot Psychologist'," Scourge mutters. Sideswipe sighs and nods, "Yeah, I guess. Just...frustrating. Sorry." He says again. Then he looks over at Scourge, "And you! You can go stick it up your aft pipe." Windshear glances back at Scourge. He starts to say something but just cant figure out what right now and looks back at Sideswipe. "Hes not going to hurt you. I wont let him." The End...? Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs